Red, Green and Silver
by chibi.tantei
Summary: Shikamaru was sure that Temari was feeling miserable this Christmas. Holiday fluff - ShikaTema - Oneshot


**Here's a little holiday fluff for you. It's something that popped in my head at four in the morning while I was struggling with my insomnia. It was much more straightforward at that time, but once I started to jot it down, it grew on its own. It was sweet and simple in my head. I'm not sure if I like this complicated version… Well, here's hoping **_**you**_** like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Naruto**_**. You can tell because Naruto hasn't talked to Hinata about her confession yet (take that however you want). I also don't own "Winter Wonderland."**

* * *

The pair walked down the street bundled up to the point that they knew what it felt like to be marshmallows. Snow crunched audibly underfoot as they trudged toward their destination.

"I can't feel my feet," Shikamaru announced. He glanced at the woman beside him, expecting the usual scowl or to be told off for his complaining, but Temari seemed to have not heard. Or perhaps she was ignoring him.

Yeah, that was probably it. After all, she seemed determined to have a good time this Christmas. Determined to the point of near obsession would be more accurate. The woman had gone crazy transforming Shikamaru's apartment until he was having nightmares about old, rotund men breaking in. Then again, all the red and green was enough to frighten away anyone who ventured into the vicinity. It was going to be a pain to clean it all up before New Year's Day.

The most obvious symptom of her obsession was that Temari would sing. Shikamaru was actually impressed with the array of different carols she could recall, but the jolly tunes were starting to haunt him. She was even singing now as they plodded through the cold, her breath leaving a visible trail. At least she wasn't belting it out. Her soothing alto was only loud enough for the two of them to hear.

Shikamaru had no trouble deducing what was causing his girlfriend's erratic behavior. It had to be because it was the first Christmas and New Year's Day she was spending without at least one of her brothers.

When he had first realized this, Shikamaru had felt a sting of jealousy. Wasn't he enough for her? Maybe the gift he picked out for her this year wasn't such a good idea. Fortunately, he had planned ahead and gotten her a back up gift, but it didn't seem like such a great gift now either. How could gloves and a scarf cheer someone up?

Shikamaru stole another glance at Temari. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets and the kerchief she wore around her neck was made for protection against getting sand in your nose and mouth, not the bitter cold.

Idiot. Should have given her the presents a day early.

As Shikamaru mentally kicked himself, Temari kept singing, her mouth curling up into a smile at her current song choice.

"_Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay is a new bird. He sings a love song, as we go along, walking in a winter wonderland…"_

Shikamaru was too full of worry for her and general frustration for himself the past few days to let her joyous songs affect him. It dimly registered how suitable her choice was for their morning stroll, but he was sure that she was forcing that smile.

"_In the meadow we can build a snowman, then pretend that he is Parson Brown."_

Somehow she had thought up another holiday song. She hadn't repeated one since she had arrived in Konoha two days ago. She must sing with her brothers each year. Except that would mean Kankurou and Gaara singing. Which would be like Lee wearing something other than green.

"_He'll say: Do you like berries? We'll say: No man, but we know someone who can gobble them down."_

Maybe he should sing along with her. Maybe that would lift her spirits. It was doubtful, since his voice was awful, but he could at least show some effort to—

Wait. Just now, even though she clearly knew every other winter related song, she had sung the wrong lyrics…

"That's not how it goes," Shikamaru studied her, wondering if it was an honest mistake or something more meaningful. Was her façade finally cracking?

She stopped singing and looked at him blankly. "…Well? How does it go then Mr. Holiday Spirit?

Shikamaru frowned, instantly becoming defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Temari frowned back. "You've been giving me your 'I'm miserable' vibe for a couple of days now. Do you hate Christmas or something?"

"I don't hate it! You're the one acting weird. You're the one that's miserable."

"_I'm_ miserable? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't want to be here. I get it: you want to be with your brothers on Christmas and New Year's. That's why you've been putting on this show of being happy in a desperate attempt to convince me and maybe yourself that you are."

The corner of Temari's mouth twitched and before she could hold it back a grin spread across her face and she began to laugh. Shikamaru blinked stupidly at her reaction, which caused her to laugh even harder, her breath rising in white puffs.

After a moment to catch her breath she smirked at him. As usual, it caused that flipping feeling in his stomach he got every time she directed the look at him. One of the many troublesome side effects of being around Temari. "I act happy, so I must be sad? You really need to stop overanalyzing things."

"But… I mean this is the first time you have to spend Christmas and New Year's Day without them, so I just thought… you were… disappointed," Shikamaru ended lamely.

Temari's expression softened. "But I get to spend it with you."

Shikamaru suddenly felt like he didn't need his scarf, his face was warm enough. Relief and a rather ridiculous euphoria filled him as her words sunk in. "So the way you're acting isn't supposed to be considered weird?"

She paused a moment, considering the past few days. "Weird? I suppose I was going a bit crazy with the celebrating, but that was only because you seemed upset."

Shikamaru could feel his lips pulling up into a smile. "Well, I'm not."

"Good. I'm not either." She grinned at him. A mischievous glimmer lit up her eyes. "Hey, you never answered my question."

"Hm?" His elation seemed to have completely shut down his brain temporarily. Another side effect.

"How does that line go?"

It took a moment for Shikamaru to recognize that she was referring to her caroling. He should have recognized the gleam in her eye too, but he was still happily dazed.

"Oh that? It's when we're talking to the parson. He asks if we're married and we say no, but that he can go ahead and marry us when he's in town," Shikamaru informed her in a monotone, not daring to sing it.

He was met with silence and a teasing grin.

"What?" he questioned cautiously. He knew that look. That was the look she gave right before she would burst out laughing. She always seemed so proud when she managed to fool him. Shikamaru never bothered telling her that his brain could only function at half capacity around her, so it wasn't fair. No doubt he would get a glare or maybe even a whack over the head for ruining her fun. Besides, it was nice to hear how full and honest her laugh was.

Temari was already shaking in silent laughter. "In a way," her grin somehow managed to widen, "you just proposed to me."

Definitely didn't need the scarf anymore. Probably didn't need the jacket either. "Wha… I… No, that was just—You asked—It's not like—"

"You're cute when you're flustered." She gave something akin to a giggle at his incredulous expression.

After a moment of stunned silence, he collected himself and sighed, shoulders sagging. "You tricked me."

"Aw, don't start crying Crybaby. It's just a joke," she chuckled.

He shook his head letting go another sigh. "Why do you always have to ruin my plans?"

"Ruin your plans?" She quirked an eyebrow upwards, "What are you talking about now?"

Instead of bothering to explain in words, Shikamaru ungloved one hand and fished through his pockets. Then he found it and brought it out into the chilly air.

Temari's skepticism instantly left her face at the sight of the simple ring. It was just a silver band, but that wasn't what mattered.

Shikamaru could feel his cheeks burning and he wondered vaguely where all of his confidence and emotional training had gone. "Ah… I know it isn't much, but I figured you wouldn't be able to wear it all the time anyway, that is assuming you'd want to wear it, but I just meant that it'll take some time to set things in motion, eh, my plan that is, I mean I don't have it all figured out, but I think I know how to appease the elders of your village since they wouldn't give up their best kunoichi willingly, well, I mean I need to know what you think first because it's not going to be easy, but if you want this like I do then I'll find a way, so what I'm trying to, but clearly failing to say is…ah… Marry me?"

If anybody else had walked down the street and seen the pair on that icy morning, they would have been able to tell what had been asked and what had been answered. It was obvious from his red face, her glistening green eyes, and the sparkling silver ring being slipped onto her finger.

It seems no decorations or singing was necessary. It was shaping up to be a very fine holiday all on its own.

* * *

**Any suggestions on how to improve would be lovely. Any general reviews will be adored. Any flames will be attacked by my platoon of ninjabread men (they get really angry this time of year).**


End file.
